


Sunlight

by SharkGirl



Series: Hanceome Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanceome Week 2018, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: He closed his eyes, feeling nostalgic. This sun reminded him of Earth’s. And if he tried hard enough, he could imagine that the gentle whirring of the ship in its night cycle was the sound of distant waves sloshing.Hanceome Week Day 2 -Animals-Weapons- Sunlight





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> It's Hanceome Week Day 2!! And I'm somehow doing a good job at keeping these short??
> 
> Day 2 - ~~Animals~~ \- ~~Weapons~~ \- Sunlight  
>  Beta'd by both Alex and Jes, because they love me~♥ >:3 (and I love them)  
> Enjoy!

A sudden, soft golden glow in the usually cool dimness of Lance’s room roused him from his slumber. He stretched languidly, lifting his arms high above his head, the tips of his fingers brushing the cool metal of the wall as he stifled a yawn. He blinked his eyes open, squinting against the light filtering in through the quartz glass of his window – or the Altean equivalent, he supposed.

No wonder the room seemed so bright. They were passing very closely by a sun. Well, not so close as would be dangerous, but closer than usual. It was rare to look out the window and see anything but billions and billions of stars. So, the warm sunlight on his face was a welcome change.

He closed his eyes, feeling nostalgic. This sun reminded him of Earth’s. And if he tried hard enough, he could imagine that the gentle whirring of the ship in its night cycle was the sound of distant waves sloshing.

A moment later, a shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes to find the sun eclipsed by a nearby planet. Lance sighed, missing the warmth already. Artificial light just wasn’t the same.

There was a stirring behind him, followed by two arms, thick and warm, wrapping themselves around his waist. “Lance?” Hunk croaked, his voice raspy from sleep. “Wassamatter?”

Lance smiled and turned around in his boyfriend’s embrace, burying his face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Just stargazing,” he breathed against his skin, reveling in the heat of it.

“Oh yeah?” Hunk murmured, the sound making his throat vibrate under Lance’s nose, tickling it.

“Mhm,” he replied, burrowing closer. Just then, the ship pulled past the planet and the room was filled once more with golden sunlight.

“Wow,” Hunk whispered in awe. “Lance, you’ve got to see this.”

Chuckling against Hunk’s neck, Lance pulled back and glanced over his shoulder. When he turned to face Hunk again, his breath caught in his throat. The warm beams were cascading onto Hunk’s skin, illuminating it. Even his eyes shined like molten gold. And, not for the first time, Lance thought his boyfriend looked absolutely gorgeous.

How had he gotten so lucky? Even in the dark, stillness of space, he’d somehow found his own ray of sunshine. Though, that cliché thought made his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Perhaps he’d keep that little tidbit to himself for now.

Hunk was still looking out the window, his features soft as a fond smile curved his lips. “It reminds you of home, doesn’t it?”

And Lance, whose gaze hadn’t left his boyfriend’s face, smiled in return. “Yeah,” he sighed, moving to lean his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “It does.”

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are so soft... I love them so much.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com%22)!


End file.
